In love with my best friend? Yeah right Maybe?
by Michon93
Summary: Miley tries to deny the fact that she's falling for Lilly.But she later discovers that she's in love with Lilly and she also finds out that Lilly is in love with her too.
1. Chapter 1

In love with my best friend? Yeah right. Maybe?

Chapter 1:More than just a friend

"So Lilly, you ready for the Hannah concert tonight?" I asked my best friend at my locker, putting my books away. I slammed the locker door shut, Lilly did the same then she linked her arm through mine. "Of course I'm ready Miley. I'm ready to par-tay!" I giggled and she looked at me. "What's so funny Miley?" Lilly asked and she tilted her head to the side. "Nothin' Lils, it's just that you're so cute." Lilly smiled then blushed a bright red. "Thanks Miley." We walked through the beach to get to my house in silence. I unlocked the front door and I walked inside my house, with Lilly trailing behind me. "Do you want something to drink Lilly?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen. "Sure Miley, a Pepsi please." "Yep!" I grabbed a Pepsi for Lilly and a Coke for myself. I sat down next to her, handing her the Pepsi can. "Thanks Miles," she said with a smile. I smiled back. "You're welcome Lils." We watched a little bit of TV then we headed upstairs to my room and Lilly helped me pick out a Hannah outfit for tonight's concert.

"So whadda you think of this outfit Lilly?" I asked, stepping out of my closet and Lilly's mouth had dropped to the floor. "Whoa Miles, that's hot! You should totally wear that tonight at the concert!" I giggled. "Thanks Lils, so I guess that's a yes?" Lilly nodded her head. "Okay, guess I'm wearing this to the concert tonight." "Miley, you're gonna blow your fans away with that killer hot outfit tonight!" I rolled my eyes at her, not saying a word to her as I put my outfit on my closet door. Lilly picked out a retro outfit for tonight and of course she looked amazing as ever.

"Thank y'all tonight! You've been a wonderful audience tonight! See y'all next time. Goodnight everybody!" I yelled then I ran off the stage. "Honey, you were great as always. But I guess you're getting tired of hearing your old man saying that." I laughed at him then I hugged him tightly. "No of course not daddy. Where's Lola?" My dad chuckled. "She's in your dressing room darlin', waiting for her famous pop star best friend." I rolled my eyes then I went to my dressing room where I found Lilly eating the chocolate covered strawberries. "Hungry much Lilly?" I asked, trying to hide my laughter when I saw that she had chocolate all over her face. Lilly smiled. "Just a little bit Miles. What's so funny?" I burst out laughing out loud. "You…should…see…your…face…Lilly!" I struggled to say in between laughs. Lilly tilts her head to the side then I push her in front of the mirror and when she sees the chocolate on her face, she starts laughing. I handed her a towel and she wipes her face off. "Oh boy was that embarrassing. Thanks Miley for the towel." I smiled. "You're welcome Lilly. You ready to go now?" Lilly smiled, took my hand in hers and we walked out of my dressing room. My dad was waiting for us. When he saw that our hands were intertwined, I saw a twinkle in his eyes and he smiled. "You girls ready to go home?" We both nodded and then the three of us went into the limo.

On the drive home, Lilly placed her head on my shoulder and sighed softly. "You okay Lilly?" I asked with concern, wondering what she was thinking about. She smiled up at me and I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine Miley." I believed her but something told me that she was hiding something from me but I decided not to push it. When we got back to the house, Lilly and I went upstairs to my room and changed into our pajamas. "So Lilly, what did you think of the concert?" "I loved it Miles, it was awesome as always. The fans went crazy over the outfit you wore tonight." I smiled at her. "So did I,"she added softly.I blushed,hoping that she didn't notcie and thankfully she didn't. I would've died if she saw me blushing and she would've made fun of , maybe not but still I didn't want to take any chances."Miley? Miley!" I jumped five feet in the air."Ah! Jeez,Lills,did you have to scare me like that?" I said,clutching my chest and trying to get my breathing back to laughed at me as she sat down."Yes.I mean how else was I supposed to get your attention? Anyways,do you want to watch a movie?" I smiled. "Sure Lilly,you can pick it out."

We ended up snuggling on my bed and watching _"Mamma Mia!"_ Lilly's head was on my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her waist. Butterflies were in my stomach and my heart was beating fast.I started to wonder if I could ever be more than just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2:Whenever I'm around you

In love with my best friend? Yeah right. Maybe?

Chapter 2

"Whenever I'm around you"

I had been in my room for the past two hours, trying to write a song for Lilly. My guitar was tuned and it leaned against the wall, mocking me with it's strings just begging me to play it. So there I was sitting on my bed, trying to come up with words for a song but sadly nothing came. A soft knock came on my door. My dad walked in, carrying his famous loco hot coco. "Hi Bud, how's the songwriting coming along?" I sighed then I fell back onto my bed, covering my eyes and groaned. "Terrible Dad, I'm stuck. I've been trying and failing with coming up with the words to the song. I just don't know what to write and it's driving me insane! I don't know how you do it Dad." He laughed at me then he smiled. "Well Miley, I never said it was easy writing a song. But whoever this song you're writing for must be special to you." I smiled. "Yeah this person is special to me that's why this song has to be perfect."

My dad looked at me and he nodded. "So, you gonna tell your old man who this person is?" My heart stops beating. "Uh…not yet Daddy. I'm not ready to tell you who it is. I'm afraid that you'll hate me," I replied sadly. "Ah darlin', it's alright. I won't hate you when you tell me. I'll understand. Is it Oliver?" My eyes widened. "Daddy! Of course it's not Oliver. I mean sure, he's a nice guy but I only like him as a friend and plus he's like a brother to me." "Alright, just making sure Miley. Anyways don't force the words to come to you. Relax and they'll come to you," he said hugging me tightly then walked out. I hate it when he goes all fortune cookie on me.

I grabbed my notebook and my favorite pen then when I looked over at my guitar, inspiration hit me like lightning. I quickly jumped up and I grabbed my guitar. I began strumming it a little and then slowly the words came to me. When I had finished writing down the words, I started playing the guitar and I started to sing the chorus of the song. _"Cause whenever I'm around you, I get weak in the knees. And I forget to breathe. When I try to speak, nothin' comes out cause I'm so scared to death. When you smile that smile, the world turns upside down. Whenever I'm around you. Whenever I'm around you."_ I let the strings ring out and I smiled with satisfaction. I couldn't wait to tell Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, can you come over because I have a surprise for you." "Ooh, what kind of surprise?" I laughed. "I'm not telling you. You'll have to see when you get here," I replied with a smile. I heard Lilly sigh over the phone. "Fine, I'm coming over now Miley. See you in a few!" She yelled happily then hung up. "Miley!" Lilly yelled happily, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. "Hey Lils, I'm glad you came over 'cause I want you to hear a new song that I wrote and I want your opinion about it," I said smiling. I saw Lilly's eyes widen and she smiled back at me. "And I would love to hear it because I know that it will be totally amazing because you're an amazing songwriter and a great singer," Lilly said,giving my hand a light squeeze. She sat down on my bed while I grabbed my guitar,placing the lyrics in front of me. I faced Lilly,breathing in deeply,hoping she would like it.

I breathed in deeply,strumming the guitar a little. "Lils,before I go on,I need to tell you why I wrote this song." Lilly nodded. "Okay Miley,you can tell me why." I breathed in once again. "I wrote this song for you because I want you to know how I feel about you." Lilly gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Miley,I'll like it."

_"You have a face of an angel._

_Two eyes that shine like two diamonds_

_in the sky._

_I lie awake at night,going crazy because I_

_want to be with you._

_I swear I have the biggest heartache in school._

_I want to tell you but the words can't be found._

_'Cause whenever I'm around you,_

_I get weak in the knees._

_And I forget to breathe. When I try_

_to speak,nothin' comes out cause I'm so_

_scared to death._

_When you smile that smile,the world_

_turns upside down._

_Whenever I'm around you._

_Whenever I'm around you._

_Sometimes my heart beats so fast_

_when I'm around you that I can't_

_control it. And whenever you look at_

_me,I melt completely._

_Don't ask why,I just do. I got it bad_

_because I'm in so deep. And when I_

_try to leave,somehow you always_

_seem to pull me back. I can't do a thing._

_'Cause whenever I'm around you,_

_I get weak in the knees._

_And I forget to breathe. When I try_

_to speak,nothin' comes out cause I'm so_

_scared to death._

_When you smile that smile,the world_

_turns upside down._

_Whenever I'm around you._

_Whenever I'm around you."_

There was a long moment of silence, neither one of us saying a word to each other. My heart was beating wildly and my breathing was shortened due to lack of air even though I can sing really well without breathing so much. But since I just poured my heart out to Lilly in song,I was breathless. I kept thinking that she must hate me for what I just told her. "Miley," Lilly said my name softly. I looked at her,trying to read her expression. "Yeah Lilly?" She looked at me with a sad expression and somehow I knew what was coming next. "Look Miles, I love that you wrote a song for me but I uh...just don't feel the same way about you. I love you like a sister and I don't want to lose that relationship with you because you mean alot to me.I still hope that we can be friends." I choked back tears and I smiled at her. "Of course we can still be friends Lils." We hugged then Lilly left. As soon as she left,I grabbed my pillow and heart was broken,but I wasn't going to give up and I wasn't going to let a rejection get me down. Maybe she'll start to feel the smae way too,only time will tell.

**Author's note:Hey everyone! Sorry for the very,very late update! I've been busy with school and stuff. But anyways,thanks for the comments before,u guys are great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3:Falling for you

In love with my best friend? Yeah right. Maybe?

Chapter 3

Falling for you

It had been a week since I had been rejected by Lilly. Yeah, I was still hurting but I didn't show it. I noticed something one day in class on Monday. I was sitting next to Lilly like I usually do and I felt that she was looking at me. I turned my head and I asked, "Uh…Lils, you there?" Lilly snapped out of her stare and she blushed, noticing that I was looking at her. "Oh…sorry Miles, I uh….got caught up in your beauty." I laughed which caused Lilly to blush even more. "Thanks Lils and don't worry, I check you out all the time." Lilly's blue eyes widened with surprise then laughed. "You're so cute Lils when you're embarrassed. Wanna come over later after school at my place?" Lilly smiled at me. "Sure Miles…I can help you pick out your outfit for your next Hannah concert which is Friday." I just rolled my eyes at her. "Okay Lils, we can do that if you want." I saw Lilly's eyes widen with happiness. "Yay! I love you Miley!" I laughed. "I love you too Lilly." We spent the rest of class, working together on an assignment that our teacher gave us. I was so glad when the bell rang because I wanted to get home because I had to show Lilly a new song that I was working on. I haven't given up on being with Lilly. I figured that this song would reveal if she felt the same way about me.

Walking home together is always interesting because Lilly would say something funny or she'll be sweet and hold my hand while walking to my house. My dad has seen us holding hands before, he thinks that it's cute and he's totally okay with it because he knows we're really good friends. "Hi Daddy, I'm home and Lilly's with me!" My dad must've been on the deck doing something because he walked in from the side door that leads to the deck. "Hey Mile, Hey Lilly, did you two have a good day at school?" Lilly and I exchanged looks and we just smiled at each other. "Yeah we did. We're going upstairs to my Hannah closet, Lilly's helping me pick out my next outfit for Friday's concert." My dad just rolled his eyes at us. "Alright bud, I'll call you down when dinner's ready. I'm guessing that Lilly is stayin' for dinner?" Lilly nodded. "Yup!" "Ok then, I'll call you girls down when dinner is ready then." I grabbed Lilly's hand. "Alright daddy. Come on Lils, let's go before he says something else." Lilly laughed. "Okay Miles, lead the way!" We got to my room then we walked to my huge Hannah closet which held tons and tons of clothes plus shoes.

"Okay, what about this one Miley?" Lilly held out a dark pair of faded jeans and a black top with sparkles going down the left side of the shirt. I tilted my head to the side, pretending to think about it even though I knew exactly why Lilly had picked it out because the last time I wore that, Lilly said I looked drop dead gorgeous in it. "I like it. I will so wear that at my next concert and I know that my fans will be blown away." I caught the slight blush by Lilly and I smiled. _"Gotcha Lils, that's what I was looking for." _I laughed a little but didn't say anything because that would cause her to blush even more. "Lils, I've been working on a new song that I'm performing on Friday. Do you want to hear part of it?" Lilly's huge smile was all I needed. "Sure Miley, I'm always up to hearing new songs." I just smiled then I went to go and get the lyrics.

"_Baby, I should've caught no feelings._

_But baby the closer I got with you, the crazier I went._

_I can't be falling for you, it's not right 'cause you're_

_My best friend. I'm in love with you, even though I_

_Know I shouldn't. I can't ignore these feelings_

_But I just can't be falling for you. Ooh, I can't be_

_Falling for you. Oh, but I'm falling for you._

_Baby, I'm falling for you. Falling for you."_

Lily's mouth was open and her eyes were wide. "Whoa, Miles, that was amazing! You're fans are going to love it, I know I do." I felt my heart doing back flips. "Thanks Lils, I knew you would like it." We hugged each other longer than we usually do. I felt safe in Lilly's arms. "Miley…can you let me go please?" Lilly whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes then I released her from my embrace. I felt my face go red. "Sorry Lilly." I looked down at the floor nervously. Lilly lifted my chin and I found myself looking in her eyes. 'It's okay Miles, I'm not mad at you." I smiled, Lilly smiled back. "Thanks Lils, do you want to watch T.V.?" She nodded. "Sure Miles." I took her hand and we went downstairs to watch something on the television. We were sitting on the couch, my arm was around Lilly's waist while she had her head resting on my shoulder. She looked so calm and peaceful, it melted my heart into a puddle. My heart was beating like mad and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. Even the smallest affection, drove me insane. Does she have any idea of what she is doing to me?

The week went by slowly and I was so relieved when it was Friday because I had been looking forward to my concert all week. "Hey Lils, you ready for the concert tonight?" I asked Lilly when we were putting are books away in lockers. Lilly slammed her locker shut, I did the same. "Of course I am Miley! I can't wait to hear your new song. And I can't wait to see the looks on your fans reactions when they see the outfit you'll be wearing tonight." I laughed. "Yeah, me either Lilly." I really couldn't wait till tonight because tonight will be the night when I find out if Lilly feels the same way about me. I had a good feeling about it, I just hope that I'm not wrong about it.

"_Baby, I should've caught no feelings._

_But baby the closer I got with you, the crazier I went._

_I can't be falling for you, it's not right 'cause you're_

_My best friend. I'm in love with you, even though I_

_Know I shouldn't. I can't ignore these feelings_

_But I just can't be falling for you. Ooh, I can't be_

_Falling for you. Oh, but I'm falling for you._

_Baby, I'm falling for you. Falling for you."_

I finished singing my new song and my fans were cheering like crazy. I smiled at them. "Thanks everybody! You've been a great audience tonight! I love you all! G'night everybody!" I ran off the stage and I saw my dad and Lilly waiting for me. "Hey Bud, you were great tonight," my dad said proudly and I smiled at him then I hugged him tightly. "Thanks daddy." "I better go and see if the limo is ready." Lilly and I nodded and we watched him leave. I turned and faced Lilly, trying to read her expression. In her eyes, I could see love, lust, want, surprise and happiness. "So what did you think of the new song Lilly?" Lilly hugged me then she kissed my forehead. "I loved it Miles, it was amazing and so were you as always." I smiled widely. "Thanks Lilly." My dad came in and told us that the limo was ready. We held hands all the way to the limo and on the ride home, I was without a doubt falling for my best friend even more than I did before. I knew that Lilly must be feeling something too. The only thing I could do was to wait and see. And hopefully in time, I would be with her.


	4. Chapter 4:Confessions

_In love with my best friend? Yeah right. Maybe?_

Chapter 4:

Confessions

Lilly spent Friday and Saturday night at my house. And both nights, I tried to figure out is Lilly felt the same way about me. Little did I know that all feelings were going to be revealed on Saturday night. We were in my room, having a conversation about the concert and things were getting intense between us, so to speak. "Lilly, do you want to go down to the beach and look at the stars?" I asked, trying not to show that I was nervous. Thankfully Lilly didn't notice anything. She just smiled at me. "Sure Miley, we can go to the beach and look at the stars." I smiled back at her. We put hoodies over our shirts and we got our shoes on. The walk to the beach was awkwardly quiet. "Hey Miles, wanna race?" I grinned then said, "Sure Lils." Before I could even say anything more, Lilly took off. I shook my head then I ran after her. I finally caught up to her then taking advantage of it, I ran past her. "Hey, that's not fair Miles!!" I head Lilly yell, I laughed. "Who said it had to be fair Lils?!" I yelled back. "You're so going to get it Stewart!" "Not a chance Truscott!" I turned around to see how far away Lilly was then I got knocked over. "Told ya that you would pay Stewart," Lilly whispered in my ear.

I looked up and I saw that Lilly was on top of me. Her hands were holding my hips firmly. "Uh yeah…you got me Lils." Her eyes showed love and lust. There it was, the sign I had been looking for. In that moment, right then and there I knew that Lilly felt the same way about me. "Miley…I need to tell you something," Lilly said nervously as she rolled off of me. I sat up, taking her hand in mine. "I need to tell you something too Lilly."

"Okay, you can go first Miles." I swallowed hard and my heart was beating like mad. "Oh…okay, I will." I breathed in deeply before going on and finally admitting to Lilly how I felt about her. "Lilly, I have fallen for you even more than I was before and it drives me crazy. I want to be with you. I can't live without you. I don't want you in my life, I need you in my life. And I hope that you need me too. Without you in my life, I can't breathe. I don't like you, I love you." "Oh Miley, I do need you too. I want to be with you so much, it's just I'm not ready to date you yet. I hope you understand. Right now, I just want to take things slow. Okay?" I nodded and I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her then I kissed her cheek. "Of course I can wait for you until you're ready Lils. I just needed to know if you felt the same way about me. We can take things slow, no rush."

Later that night, I watched Lilly sleep peacefully. I felt comfortable having her laying next to me while I was holding her in my arms. The sound of her heartbeat calmed me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life just holding her like this. I was glad that we were taking things slow because that gives us time to enjoy being friends a little bit longer before we could take it a step further. I was okay with it, I didn't mind it at all actually because I knew that I would be with Lilly soon.

I woke up and I felt the space next to me was empty. I shot up and I noticed that Lilly wasn't next to me. She must've been hungry and decided to get up and gotten something to eat. Go figure. I stretched my arms and got out of bed. When I went downstairs, I found Lilly sitting on the couch watching something on the television. "Morning Lils." Lilly looked up at me. "Hey Miles, I hope I didn't wake you up. I wanted you to sleep in because I know that you didn't get much sleep Friday night." I sat down next to Lilly, wrapping my arm around her waist. "It's okay Lilly, I needed to get up anyways. And besides, I didn't have my Lilly bear next to me." This made Lilly smile. "Aw…my Miley missed her Lilly bear, how cute." I blushed and I buried my head in her neck. "Stop Lils, you're making me blush!" I whined.

"But it's so cute when you blush though Miles. You're so adorable when your embarrassed." That only caused me to blush even more. Lilly laughed. "Miley, there's something that I need to tell you." I looked at her and I saw the nervousness in her eyes. "Lilly, whatever it is, you can tell me. And I'll still be your best friend." She cracked a small smile at that. "I know Miley, I just don't want you to hate me when I say this." I took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Lilly, I won't hate you. Nothing will change between us. I promise you that," I said softly to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Lilly smiled again and she breathed in deeply. "Miley, I…love you so much with all my heart. I don't know what I would I do if I didn't have you in my life. You mean everything to me, you really do. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Miley Ray Stewart. Will you be my girlfriend?" I screamed happily and I hugged her tightly. "Yes! I love you so much Lils." "I love you too Miles." We hugged then we kissed. I was happy because I was finally with the girl of my dreams.


End file.
